The Phone Call
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: How a phone call can lead to something more... It's gonna be a few chapters but i'd love some reviews so i know where to take the story Xx Thank You
1. Chapter 1

"Just great" I mumble as I wake up to my phone ringing at about 06:30am on a Saturday morning. I check the caller ID to see that it's Booth. "What do you want, Booth?" I say groggily. I don't mean to sound that way but I only got home from the lab at 3:15. "Well good morning to you too Bones" he says with a bit of a laugh to his voice. "Booth, I'm tired and I only got home from the lab about three hours ago, this better be important"

"Well, if you really want to know?" he says. I know that he is teasing me but I just can't play along because I am so tired. "If you don't tell me in the next 5 seconds, I will hang up" I say. "Goodbye Booth" I say just as I'm about to put down the phone when he begins to speak. "I got invited to go to the ... for a dinner party thing this weekend and I was going to ask you if you would like to go with me?" he says, the last bit just slightly sped up. "Why did you have to ask me at half six in the morning? May I ask" "Well because I want you to come with me and this way you can't say that you didn't know or that you didn't have enough warning" he says and I can tell that he is smiling that 'Charm smile' of his. "So Bones, what do you say? Will you come with me?" I could tell that he was anxious for my answer so I decided to try and make him squirm

"Is this a date Booth? Why don't you ask Cam or Angela or one of the many other women that you know to go to this with you?" I say teasingly. "Well, it's you know" he stutters but soon recovers "It's a work thing and you're my partner and so... Wait a second, Do you want it to be a date Bones?" he says. Darn, I didn't think that he would try and get me back. Well, two can play this game. "Well then if it's for work why don't you invite agent Perotta" I say, even though I want to go with him, I figured that this was the best way for me to try and avoid the question. "Is this your way of saying that you don't want to go out with me?" he says dejectedly. "NO-" I practically scream, now fully awake. I hear his laugh and realise that he was playing me.

"Okay Booth, I'll go to the party with you" I say and I hear his sigh of relief "So, when and where is this thing on exactly?" I ask curiously. "It's on next Friday night at the ... At eight o'clock" he said "But don't worry about it because I'll collect you from your apartment and take you home and you won't have to worry about a thing. All you'll have to do is sit there and look pretty and keep me from dying of boredom". I had to admit that I was getting kind of nervous because he still didn't answer the question about this being a date.

"Booth" I say shakily. "Yea Bones" he replies "you still didn't tell me if this is a date or not and you know that anthropologically speaking when a person asks another person out to a pre-arranged social event, It's considered a date, so..." I say, leaving the sentence hanging as if to ask him the question and waited eagerly for his response. "Do you want it to be a date bones?" he asks "Hey, that's not fair because I asked you first" I say while pouting. "Yea Bones, It was an idea for a date but if you don't want it to be then I won't force you and it can be just a night of us having fun at a party and making fun of people that we don't know".

I ponder the thought for a little while and then my thoughts are interrupted by his voice saying "Bones? You there Bones?" "Oh sorry Booth, Okay I'll go out with you. Oh and by the way, it has never been proven that somebody has died of boredom just so you know".

He doesn't say anything and I try to conceal my laughter at his shock. He seems to recover "So, I'm guessing that you are up now so how about I swing by your place in a little while and take you out to breakfast?" he suggests. I'm still really tired but I find it hard to say no to him. "Okay, Booth, I'll leave the door unlocked and you can just let yourself in when you get here" "Okay Bones, I will see you in a while" and with that, the phone call is over.


	2. The Morning Visitor

Here s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated so let me know what you think please so I can see where the story is going.

Booth got up, got showered and got dressed in what seemed like record time for him but yet he still seemed to look as good as ever. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to check himself over once more before he left and he couldn t stop the smile on his face. Booth left the house with an extra spring in his step. He couldn t believe it; Brennan had actually agreed to go out with him with pretty much no persuasion needed at all. All he had to do was to say it outright. If he knew that she d give in so easily, he would ve asked her out years ago. He stopped on the way to Brennan s house to get some good morning coffee and a doughnut for himself. He didn t care if it was full of fat and sugar, after asking Brennan out on a date, He deserved a treat. After He picked up the coffee, he headed for Brennan s place with a huge smile on his face that just wouldn t budge (Not that he was complaining). Brennan had just stepped out of the shower and was humming a very familiar tune. When it got to the chorus, she decided that as been as she was in a good mood she might as well sing it Well it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous... Well I m hot blooded check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three Just as she was about to continue, she saw Booth walking through the door. She was convinced that he had heard her singing but when he saw her he just smiled.  
>Looking well Bones he said with a smirk. She smiled back and turned so she could walk down to her room. Just as she was about to go into her room, her towel fell. She grabbed it as fast as she could but she knew that Booth still saw everything. He tried not to laugh at the situation but he couldn t help himself. Brennan ran into her room and she mentally smacked herself.<br>After Booth recovered from laughing, he made his way down to her bedroom door Hey Bones, You Decent? he asked. Come on in Booth she said half heartedly. He gently opened the door and sat down on the bed after crossing the threshold. He looked at her appearance and smiled. She looked beautiful. Her hair was all in wet curls around her face and they seemed to just shape her face perfectly, her skin was so clear of make- up and her body was slightly covered by a small string top and tight fitting boxer shorts that looked oddly familiar. He hoped that he d get the chance to see her like this more often. What a sight to see first thing in the morning he said to himself or so he thought but when he received a look from Brennan he realised that he said it out loud. Oops. After seeing his reaction from her look, she started laughing and was joined by him pretty soon after. Hold on, let s start again he said with a smile. Oh how she loved his smile. They smiled at each other for a minute or two before Brennan s eyes travelled to Booth s lips. He noticed this and gave her a wolfish grin. This gave him time to look at her body again which he adored. After about two minutes of looking at her body he looked at her eyes again and saw that her eyes were still on his lips. He decided to have some fun again because he noticed that when he did this with Brennan it seemed to end well.  
>He licked his lips and watched as she bit her bottom lip between her teeth and inhaled deeply. He leaned over to her and gently kissed her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled. He moved away but was followed by her lips. She kissed his lips passionately and pushed him back on the bed. He couldn t keep his hands from roaming her body and he moaned when she pulled off his jacket and splayed her hands over his chest. She untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it. She pulled it off him and threw it on the floor. He rolled her over and spanned his hands over her stomach. She lifted up her hands to unbuckle his belt and that s when Booth realised what they were doing. He tried to pull back but he couldn t. Just as they were about to go further, the phone rang.<p>

Any Comments? Let me know plz xx =]  
>I'll post as often as I can x <p>


	3. The Continuous Interruption

Hey guys, here's my latest chapter. It's not my best work but I wrote it in about fifteen minutes, so let me know what you think. Xx =]

"Bones what are we doing?" Booth asked breathlessly as he reluctantly tore himself off of her body and began to pace the room. She was so mesmerised by his amazingly defined musculature that she couldn't respond. He repeated the question to her and she just looked deep in his eyes and whispered "I don't know and I don't care" They looked at each other for a few minutes when Brennan muttered the words that Booth had always wanted to hear from her lips. "I Want this". Booth sat back down on her bed and held his head in his hands as he looked at the ground. Brennan sat up and looked at him with worry and question in her eyes "Are you okay Booth?" she asked with genuine concern evident in her voice "I'm fine Bones, I just don't think we should, you know..." he said hesitantly.

"But why not? I mean we both obviously have strong sexual attraction towards each other and we both have amazing stamina so making love would be quite satisfying" As she said this, her face began to break out in a small smile that slowly began to grow bigger. "You know Bones, I've never really heard you say make love and if I'm honest, it sounds pretty hot" he said this with a chuckle "well, I wouldn't have used it prior to our partnership but you made it sound so..." she paused "...Amazing" he supplied. "Yea, that" she said with a smile. "You know Bones, that if we made love there would be no going back for us because once we do it, I'm in it for the long haul?" he asked hesitantly. "I know Booth. I'm willing to give it a shot" she said with a hint of fear clear in her normally confident voice.

A ghost of a smile came over his face as he replied "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that". And with that, he began to move over her again and began to kiss her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Just as they began to move further, the phone rang. "Leave it, you can check it later and I think that we've had enough interruptions for too long" Brennan said breathlessly as she continued to kiss Booth with all she had. She was ravaging him like he was a full course meal and she was a starving woman. "Em, Bones it's your phone not mine" Booth chuckled. "Oh" she said as she looked up at him with swollen lips. "It's been ringing for a while so you should answer it. It might be important because they're obviously eager to get hold of you" he said with a charming smile. Brennan checked the caller ID to see that it was Angela. She inwardly groaned, she loved Angela like a sister but she was really picking the wrong time to call.

As she was reaching for the phone, Booth rolled them across the bed and began peppering light kisses on her throat as she answered the phone. "Hey Ange, what's up?" she said while stifling a moan as Booth began to kiss her neck. "Hey sweetie, I was just calling to check in" she said with her usual cheerful voice. "Oh, I'm fine, just relaxing from the week" she said with a sigh. "You okay sweetie, you sound out of breath?" Angela said with a knowing tone to her voice. "Booth... stop" Brennan whispered but it didn't escape the ears of Angela. "Oh My God Sweetie, I'm so sorry but I didn't know" "Ange, she'll have to talk to you later. She's a bit busy at the minute" interrupted Booth as he took the phone from Brennan's hand and they barely heard Angela talk as they closed the phone "Sweetie I want details". "Now, where were we?" he said and with that they began to get back to what they were doing previously.

They made sweet passionate love for several hours and Brennan and Booth woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. "Let me guess, its Angela again" Booth said under Brennan's shoulder as she reached across him to grab the phone. Brennan lifted up the phone and immediately spoke "Ange, he was amazing, it was fantastic and he was the best lover that I have ever had". "Doctor Brennan?" said a slightly horrified Cam. "Oh great" said Brennan to Booth. "What is it?" whispered Booth to Brennan as he began to run his hand up and down her bare arm. "Its Cam, We are going to have some explaining to do" she said to Booth. "Cam, its Booth. Sorry about that she'll call you back". "Jesus Bones, we really have to start turning off our phones" he said with a chuckle. And with that they went back to sleep, drained of all their energy.


	4. The Misunderstnding

Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter but I was really busy. Hope that you enjoy it

Booth was the first to wake the next morning and just stared at Brennan's beautiful body. He couldn't resist himself and he thought she was the most breathtaking woman that he had ever laid eyes on. Brennan began to stir and the first thing she saw was Booths smiling face. "What are you smiling at?" she asked with a smile that made Booths heart melt and he fell in love with her all over again. "If only you could see my view now, you'd be smiling like this too" he said lovingly. She laughed and playfully punched him in the bicep. Booth began to tickle her and they ended up laying on each other with Booth straddling Brennan. "Now I get to smile at my view" she said teasingly. He bent his head and kissed Brennan passionately and it left them both breathless. Then as per usual, they started getting more into it and then the phone rang.

"I thought I told you to turn off your phone" Booth grumbled at Brennan as she bit down on his earlobe. "I turned it on this morning at about six while you were still asleep, I didn't see the harm in it" she said calmly. "Uh Bones, You're killing me" he said in a whine. "I think I should answer it Booth, It might be important" she said as she reached for her phone. "Dr. Brennan" she said in her work voice that made Booth chuckle deep in his throat. She hit him as she dropped the phone and cursed. "Honey, you still there?" was heard at the other end of the phone. Booths face fell as he released Brennan and walked out of the room with a defeated look on his face. "Booth! It was my dad" she shouted after him but Booth didn't hear her as he was in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. "Honey, are you okay?" Max asked on the other end of the phone. "I'm fine but I need you to say hello to somebody for me please" she said as she got out of her bed with nothing but a thin sheet around her. She wandered through her big apartment searching each room for Booth as she continued to talk to her dad about everything from work, Russ and how he was liking their new relationship where they could talk without fighting. Then, she heard the coffee maker and knew where to go to find her missing bed partner.

"Booth! Say hi on the phone" she said with a chuckle and he stared blankly at her. "Thanks but no thanks Bones" he said as he emptied his coffee down the drain and made his way to her bedroom to get changed to leave. "Oh for God's sake" she sighed as she put the phone on speaker phone and told her dad to say hello to Booth as she followed Booth down the hall. "Hello Booth, It's Max, how are you?" said Booth as he laughed. Brennan soon joined in with the laughter as Booths face fell. "Dad, I will have to call you back. I need to talk to Booth" she said after she promised to talk to him later. "I love you too dad. I'll see you soon" and then she hung up and turned to Booth. "You see Booth, nothing to worry about. How could you think I'd do that to you after I poured my heart and soul out to you?" she asked, feeling a little hurt. "I'm sorry Bones, I got freaked out and worried that we were a one night thing. I really enjoyed this and I don't want it to end" he said, sounding defeated. "I have an idea to make both of us feel better" she said, sounding happier than she was previously. "And what would that be?" he asked, joining in with her mood.

She let go of the sheet and moved towards Booth and pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. "Do you get it now?" she asked after kissing him thoroughly. "I think I get it now but I might need more help" he said with a chuckle and now they were back to their usual selves. He pinned her down on the bed and began to kiss her passionately. They were getting hotter and heavier when, wouldn't you know, the phone rang. Booth groaned at her phone and smashed the phone against the wall. "Booth! That was my phone" she screamed and he smirked. "Aw well Bones, now we have no distractions" he said with a smile and they spent the rest of the morning in bed.


End file.
